DNAmusement Park
by Animegoil
Summary: So Krad, Dark, Satoshi and Daisuke decide to go to amusement park. This can only promise incredible fluff from Dai and Satoshi, and drop-dead comedy from Krad and Dark, with their share of fluff. What can go wrong? DarkKrad Fluff DaiSatoshi
1. Getting Ready

**Yo people! Thiswas inspired when my friend and I went to Six Flags and began thinking what Dark and Krad and Satoshi and Daisuke would do. Keep in mind though, that they're in separate bodies, and while I do call Dark a thief and Daisuke a wing master and Satoshi the commander and stuff, they don't have that rivalry cause they're all best friends. So... I guess that would mean Dark doesn't steal famous paintings... anyway... Oh yeah, and Daichan and Satoshi are 17 while Dark and Krad are 18. Doesn't make them more responsible being a years older though. Hehe...**

**Warnings: AU, Dark's retardedness, shounen-ai, lots and lots of that AND senselessness, and language.**

* * *

**_A Day at the Amusement Park_**

* * *

A knock at the door wasn't sufficient to wake up Satoshi Hiwatari. Daisuke Niwa knew this already, but he knocked anyway out of sheer courtesy. He felt kind of bad having to wake up the blue haired boy so early in the morning the one day of the week they had off, knowing that he'd stayed up late the night before with a police report.

"Mm... Creep prob'ly in't even 'wake yet..." Dark Mousy stated the obvious drowsily. Not surprising, since he was half asleep.

"Are you talking about Krad or Satoshi?"

"Both..."

Daisuke sighed and reached out to open the door, debating whether to do it loudly and announce them of his coming, or to do it quietly so as not to wake them up in a bad way. Dark decided for him, kicking the white unadorned door open.

"Dark-chan..."

"S'not m'fault..."

They walked into the dark apartment. Apparently, Satoshi and Krad Hikari were still asleep.

_Am I the only one awake in this place?_ Daisuke sweatdropped, "How about you wake up Krad and I wake up Satoshi?"

"Nn..." came the half articulated reply. The ruby-haired wing master grinned. It was pretty funny watching Dark walking around when he was half asleep. He winced as he saw the tall kaitou walk blindly into the door of his best friend's, and sometimes more, room.

Shaking his head asDark finally opened the door and almost fell into the white painted room, Daisuke opened Satoshi's door quietly.

Satoshi's room, immaculate as always, seemed to glow dimly with the light blue paint that Daisuke and him had spent a full day working on, at Satoshi's comment that he didn't like his room because it reminded him of hospitals, which he detested, and then Daisuke's suggestion that they painted it.

The said police commander was still asleep, sprawled facedown underneath his sheets. The light blue sheets only covered half his body, revealing a well-muscled bare back, the neck covered with the smooth blue hair.

Daisuke felt a familiar blush rise in his cheeks, but he wasn't stuttering silly as before. He just smiled gently, aware of his feelings for the taller boy. It was a bit odd, really. He would have never realized his feelings if Dark hadn't pressed over and over, pointing out what the blushes and the looks and all the other things Daisuke had confusedly related to him meant.

He didn't know whether Satoshi felt the same way though, and he certainly wasn't going to push him. If... if they were meant to be, then it would happen. He'd let Satoshi figure out on his own if he felt anything back. But what he least wanted to do was tell Satoshi. At least... not yet. For now, he was as content as he could be with being best friends with him.

He sat on the bed next to Satoshi, his hands hovering inches from the pale boy's back, before he pressed on the skin, shaking him awake. The skin was smooth and warm, and Daisuke felt a strange rush at feeling it. It was the same, always, when he was with Satoshi.

"Dai...suke..." the said red-haired boy almost jumped at hearing his name slip out of the older boy's lips, double checking to make sure he was asleep. He was. Daisuke's hopes rose for a moment, along with confusion and curiosity. Why was Satoshi calling his name while he was asleep? Was he... dreaming about him?

"Daisuke... I ... I think... I..."

"Dammit Dark, don't do that!"

"But you like it, don't you?"

"That's not the point, you don't wake up people like that!"

Daisuke sighed as Satoshi stirred slightly at the other two boy's sudden outburst, quite audible through the wall. Well, there was no point now in trying to see what Satoshi was going to say, it was most likely a broken train of thought by now, never to be remembered again.

"Hey, Satoshi-kun, wake up."

A low moan was emitted, and the young police commander stirred and slowly raised himself up on hands and knees, finally slitting his silvery blue eyes open and guiding them to the smaller boy next to him. His head cocked lazily to one side.

"...Dai...-chan?" he asked, using his affectionate nickname for the sunset-haired boy.

"You said you'd be awake by the time I came here," Daisuke grinned. Satoshi blinked owlishly, sitting up on his bed and just staring at him.

"...Uh... sorry..." he mumbled.

"Not awake yet?" Daisuke grinned wider. Satoshi just continued his stare, taking his time in processing the words. Part of it was his low blood pressure problem; the other part was that never in his wildest dreams would he have ever thought that Daisuke of all people would be sitting on his bed, waking him up. It made him feel elated, but he wondered why. His brain wasn't working too well yet though, so that question would have to wait.

"Yeah..."

"Want me to get your clothes?"

"Yeah..."

Daisuke stood up and walked to the closet, "They're in here, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, I left the door open," the smaller boy looked up, "I'm gonna go close it."

"Yeah..."

While Daisuke made his way into the living room to close the door, Dark peeked his still-drowsy-but-much-more-awake-than-before head in the doorway.

"Hey Satoshi, are you gay?"

"Yeah..."

"Will you make out with me?"

"Yeah..."

"Strip for me, will ya?"

"Yeah..."

By this time, Krad was listening in on the conversation from his room, and both he and the purple haired boy began laughing hysterically. Daisuke came back, raising his eyebrow at the kaitou.

"What did you do?" he asked suspiciously, walking to Satoshi and checking him over.

"Nothing... I just got bored waiting for Krad to finish dressing," Dark said innocently.

"That's not true! You watched me the whole time! You just left cbeause I'm brushing my hair," the slightly more than heated reply from the angel-like blonde made Dark's already impertinent grin wider.

"Maybe I should help him out with that too. I'll let you do _your stuff_ with Satoshi," the kaitou disappeared from the doorway. Daisuke gulped. _Your stuff?_

"Yeah..." Satoshi repeated once more, his eyes drooping.

"Satoshi..." Daisuke sighed, lifting the white shirt up, "Lift up your arms at least."

When the larger boy just blinked and yawned, still sitting in a complete daze, Daisuke sighed and began unbuttoning the white shirt, lifting one of Satoshi's arms and sliding it in the first sleeve of the long-sleeved shirt, and repeating the process with the second arm.

"Thanks..."

Daisuke giggled, "You sure are out of it."

"He has very low blood pressure," a tall, gold-eyed blonde boy walked by, adjusting the long braid his hair had been carefully set in, Dark giggling senselessly at his heels at all the gestures he made behind his friend's back, "He wakes up half an hour before me and sits there till he's awake."

"Oh, it really takes him half an hour?"

"Yup," Krad said indifferently and continued walking, heading towards the kitchen.

Daisuke sighed and tossed a pair of blue jeans at Satoshi, "Think you can manage, Satoshi-kun?"

"Yeah..." the blue haired boy muttered absently, beginning to change. Daisuke nodded and left the room, walking into the kitchen, where Krad was already dutifully serving himself cereal and milk, Dark jabbering mindlessly at him.

"So then, I think we should ride the big ones first," he was saying before Krad set a glare on him, one that went unnoticed.

"How did Dark wake you up that you got so mad, Krad?" the small, ruby-eyed boy asked absently, waiting for Satoshi to come out of his room.

"I'd rather not," Krad said coldly, turning his head away as the purple haired kaitou next to him began grinning wildly.

"He's just embarrassed," sure enough, there was a light scarlet tinge to the taller boy's cheeks, just as Dark said, "I kissed him."

"You deprived me of oxygen!"

"Ah, don't worry, that happens to me all the time," Dark waved it off.

"The kissing or being deprived of oxygen?" Daisuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Being deprived of oxygen," the kaitou answered, "Though both are true."

"So that explains the lack of brain capacity..." Krad muttered, merciless as always when it came to Dark.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be that way," Dark whispered sensually, a pout adorning his face as he wrapped a lean arm around the taller boy and pressed his face closer to the blonde's neck. Krad sighed and bit Dark's ear, making the other boy yelp slightly.

"That's what you get."

Dark's pout grew more pronounced, but it melted away just like it had appeared, and was soon replaced by the usual indolent grin. Hands swishing with the speed and agility only a kaitou with his training could have, he suddenly had Krad's spoon in his mouth, and a very pissed Krad in his face as well.

"What are you doing?" came the outraged question, and Krad snatched his spoon back.

"I'm hungry."

"Dark-chan, you had breakfast already before we came," Daisuke reminded him exasperatedly.

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry, and I'm gonna need all the energy I can get for today," the lean, dark-haired boy pointed out, stealing Krad's spoon once again from the blonde's hands.

"Stop doing that!"

"It's almost like indirect Frenching!" the gleeful response made Daisuke sweatdrop.

"Only if you slobber all over the spoon," Krad growled.

"Which I will."

Dark's earlier comment though, had reminded Daisuke why they were in Satoshi's apartment, at seven thirty on a Sunday morning. Today was going to be an exhausting day. The group was going to the brand-new Azumano Amusement Park.

Satoshi's door opened and the sapphire-eyed boy stumbled dazedly out of his room, finally dressed.

"Hey creep!" Dark greeted cheerfully. Krad gave a slight glare and took back his spoon from Dark's hands, where they had magically appeared _again_.

"Satoshi-kun, what do you want for breakfast?" the ruby-haired boyasked happily.

"Mnn..." Satoshi blinked.

Krad leaned his face on his elbow, resting it on the table, "Yes, what _do_ you want for breakfast? I've never seen you eat breakfast before."

"You serious?" theDaisuke blinked, and Dark gave a whoop.

"Definitely a creep," he said.

"I want... whatever..." the light-sapphire-haired commander slumped into a chair and rested his chin on the wooden table surface, staring straight ahead.

"Jeez, if it really takes him half an hour to wake up, it'll be twenty minutes before he's awake... hey!" Dark's eyes brightened with the endless possibilities of pranks to play on the completely-out-of-it sleeping beauty.

"Don't even think about it," Daisuke pleaded desperately, beginning to get some blueberry muffins and milk out of the fridge.

"Aw man..." a sigh, "Right, right, don't mess with your lover-boy."

"Dark!" the ruby-eyed wing master yelped, eyes wide, blush streaking across his cheeks.

"I already heard about it. At my expense, I assure you," the icy angel growled the last part with a glare at Dark, who was now finishing the remains of Krad's breakfast.

"It's not you..." Daisuke's nervous gaze traveled to Satoshi, but the young police commander and former Hikari was still in a daze and apparently hadn't even noticed they were talking about him.

He had though, faintly heard it. But he was still too asleep to make sense of it. He could remember the words, but he couldn't understand them. Oh well, he'd figure it out later, just like something else... what was it? There was something else he'd tried to figure out but had been too sleepy to.

He blinked as some blue-spotted muffins were set in front of him, along with milk, and looked up to see Daisuke's bright face above him.

"I've never seen you so out of it. Is that enough?" Satoshi took him to be speaking about breakfast and nodded.

"Never had breakfast 'fore..." he muttered, biting the soft, sweet flavored muffin.

"First time for everything," Krad said snidely.

"Yeah, like making out in a roller coaster," Dark said brightly.

"Who are you going to do that with?" the blonde uttered smartly.

Dark smiled coyly, "You, of course."

"You wish."

Daisuke sometimes wondered how their relationship worked out. They definitely weren't going out, officially at least, but the way they acted would have made you think otherwise. Yet, Dark was still a ladies man, as flirtatious as ever, and Krad was indifferent to Dark's moves, or anyone else's for that matter. Possibly because you could never be sure with Dark if he meant it or not. He knew for a fact however, that they often engaged in more than friendly actions... Something he'd embarrassingly come across one night when he'd gone into his basement and found them on the couch, doing some rather original things with their mouths and hands. That hadn't been the first or last time, however. He was blushing simply remembering the couple seconds he'd accidentally watched.

Satoshi at last looked up from his plate, his eyes finally beginning to regain their usual alertness, "That was good. Are we ready?"

Daisuke nodded, smiling, "Yeah. C'mon, let's go!"

Krad and Daisuke trotted off, Satoshi and Dark following at a much slower pace.

"Who's driving?" Krad asked logically. More logical though, would be to assume that Daisuke would drive, since first of all, it was his car, and second, he was the only available candidate. God-knew-what would happen if Dark drove, with his lazy, irresponsible, stop-to-smile-at-the-ladies style or Krad's dangerous, take-no-prisoners, hot-tempered driving. And Satoshi was not awake enough to drive.

"I am, of course," the small wing master said quickly, sliding into the driver's seat to end any dispute's Dark may have.

"Of course? What's that supposed to mean?" Which of course he would.

"Nothing," Satoshi muttered, sliding into the front passenger's seat, letting Daisuke buckle the seatbelt for him as his head nodded slightly.

The two opposite-haired boys took their seats in the back, forgoing the buckling. They were too cool for that, Dark had said. Satoshi had once responded that he wouldn't pay the funeral bills. Daisuke almost had to agree. Without the ill wishing, of course.

"How long till we get there?" Dark asked innocently, forty-five seconds into the ride, just barely out of the Krad and Satoshi's apartment's street.

"It's only about twenty minutes, assuming we don't run into traffic," Daisuke answered.

"Hey, I know! Let's sing!"

"What?" Krad's interest perked. Dark took a big breath...

"Aaand... Ninety-nine bottles of a highly alcoholic drink on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of that, you take one down and swing it around, ninety-nine bottles of a highly... drink on the wall!"

"Oh..." Krad's interest deflated like a balloon poked with a hundred needles.

"That was so messed up," Satoshi muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"You don't have time to sing that ninety-eight more times!" Daisuke yelled.

"Well, if he were to go with the normal version, he would. Twenty minutes means that he'd have to do about five bottles a minute, and that's a bottle per twelve seconds. The longer version I don't know," everyone in the car sweatdropped at the blonde's words.

"If I sing it the normal way, will you sing along?"

"I'd rather blow you up."

Dark shrugged, "Suit yourself," he took another deep breath, "Ninety-eight bottles of a highly alcoholic drink on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of that, you take one down, you chug it around, ninety-seven bottles of beer on the wall!"

OoO

Twenty minutes later, with one of Dark's socks in his mouth, and Krad's hands firmly pinning him down to prevent the removal of the sock, they stationed the car in the park's parking lot.

"Gaah!" the dark-haired kaitou gasped for air, "Dammit, I was just singing! It's not like I was committing a crime!"

"Yes you were, you were murdering us," the sun-eyed angel informed him after removing the saliva soaked sock and shaking it off in disgust.

"I've never been here before," Satoshi admitted to Daisuke, now completely awake.

"It _is_ new," Daisuke laughed.

"No, I mean, yes, but I meant I've never been to an amusement park before."

"Really?" the fire-headed wing master's eyes were wide. Satoshi shook his head, almost feeling embarrassment at Daisuke's incredulity.

"That's great, that means I'll be able to show you everything!" he smiled.

"Hey, if the creep hasn't been here before, I guess you haven't either," Dark noted, catching Krad's discernible amazement. The park was huge, and everywhereone saw towers, rides where you were taken to amazing heights then dropped, the roller coasters, with their bright colors and gravity–defying loops and twists, the smell of food and cotton candy, the sounds of machinery and people and laughter. Balloons floated in the air, freed accidentally from the imprisonment, birds and children twittered happily, the atmosphere light and cheerful. The colors and sounds, along with the sights and smells, made for one of the most incredible sights either him or Satoshi had ever seen.

"C'mon, let's go in!" Daisuke beckoned them, sprinting off ahead of them. Blinking in confusion for a moment, Satoshi then took off after him. Dark pecked Krad on the cheek, and then ran off, Krad at his heels, ready for revenge.

"Last one there's a rotten egg, Krad!"

* * *

**Whooo... hope you liked. It'll get a lot more fluffy coming from Daichan and Satoshi-kun, while Dark and Krad'll be more comedy. Plenty of fluff for them too, but it's more funny fluff or something... hm...**

**Well, Any comments or suggestions are appreciated, and there will be more chapters. So review or else I won't continue. Not telling you how many I want to continue, so if ya want more then review. Aren't I mean?**

**Well... Anywho, tata, sayonara, lav ya too. Review!**


	2. Into the Park

**Well, I will say that I've been kinda stuck on this fic, cause I have the perfect ending planned out, but first I have to have a middle. but don't worry, things will get better, and chaos and fluff will soon be in full motion. Apologies for the long wait, but the computer's been dead for two weeks, and I have four other fics I'm currently working on.  
****I'm glad you all thought it was funny and cute, since I never thought humroe was my strong point. Not heavy humor at least. Fluff has always been a strong point, well, according to my other reviewers.  
Enjoy the chapter!!!! ******

_**A Day at the Amusement Park Part II**_

* * *

Satoshi Hiwatari's eyes widened in amazement. The red haired boy next to him took notice, smiling widely.

"Pretty neat, huh?"

The blue haired boy nodded mutely, at a loss for words at the sight before him. Colors streamed in front of his eyes, huge machines, roller coasters rumbled in the distance, all sorts of shops and people and booths dotting the landscape before him. Cheerful carnival-type scents and sounds drifted through the air, infecting all who were there with an inevitable feeling of happiness and energy. They were at the amusement park.

"Great thing you got these tickets for us, thanks a lot," Daisuke continued, handing the white tickets to the lady at the entrance of the brand-new amusement park.

"I didn't get them, they gave them to me at work..." the young police commander muttered. Daisuke shook his head, knowing Satoshi was too shy to admit directly that he was glad too.

"Krad, Dark, would you two stop playing and come in?" the ruby-haired wing master called out, always-present patience thin with the older pair.

"I am _not_ playing," the blonde angel, Krad, muttered.

"Are too, and with me," The slightly shorter boy with stunning amethyst tinged hair chirped happily.

"With you, anything could be called playing..." the angel responded dangerously.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Just come on..."

Krad obliged, striding in his proud, distinguished way past the entrance gate, Dark slouching slyly behind him, just shy of touching the taller boy. Daisuke handed Dark and Krad their passes, then took Satoshi's arm, pulling him excitedly inside.

"Wow, this one's even bigger than the other one," the dark-haired kaitou whistled appreciatively as he glanced around the map he'd pilfered from a shop entrance, "Has tons more shops to choose from too..."

"Choose what?" the sunset-haired wing master peeked over his shoulder, then finding it was too tall, settled for peeking underneath.

The older boy clapped him on the back, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, kid," laughter poured from his open mouth.

The blue-haired icy commander and the equally, if not more, icy blonde angel raised an eyebrow at Dark.

"Is he really planning to steal from here?" Satoshi whispered to Krad.

"As long as I don't get n trouble for being with him if he gets caught, I don't care," Krad said, nonchalantly pulling as strand of golden silk in between his fingers, "And he's an expert, so there's not much of a chance of that."

"You know I'm supposed to arrest him now?" Satoshi shook his head, wondering how much Dark stole so that Krad was so accustomed to it.

"You didn't know," the sun-eyed boy winked and strode off elegantly to Dark's side, smoothly pulling the map out of his hands. Daisuke rejoined his blue-haired companion.

"So, ah... what.... what do we do now?" Satoshi looked around, unable to hide his amazement.

"Whatever you want!" Daisuke smiled, "I can't believe you and Krad have never come here before!"

"We were very deprived children," Krad said, attempting to read the map with Dark all but strangling him with his arms around the blonde's neck, "Get off me, Dark!"

The said kaitou pouted, reluctantly letting go of his neck, settling instead for wrapping his arms around the white-clad waist of the other boy. Krad glared ineffectively and then shook his head, choosing to ignore Dark.

Daisuke felt a slight twinge of jealousy that Dark could act like that towards Krad, but also something like pity, because Krad never seemed to respond to Dark's clear advances. Not that Dark cared, he just kept trying.

They were the most popular boys in school, constantly swarmed by girls of all grades, and yet there was almost an understanding that though Dark flirted with everyone, girl or guy, and went on dates almost daily, the only one he _really_ and truly gave the time of day was Krad. And even though Krad seemed to brush off most of Dark's moves, at least in public, he was the only one Krad ever hung out with, usually being too antisocial to be along anyone else. Of course, maybe it was just that the blonde simply couldn't get rid of him.

But Daisuke couldn't act that way with Satoshi, much as he wished he could simply wrap his arms around him, free of worries about what the other would think of him. Of course, he didn't want to act that way and have Satoshi completely ignore him either, so maybe it was better this way.

Satoshi watched Daisuke curiously, unconsciously fretting over the ruby-eyed boy's almost wistful, nostalgic gaze. It was a soft, sad look, and the ocean-haired commander didn't have a guess at what his friend could have possibly been thinking to make him look like that. He was so unused to seeing a look like that on him. Although, now that he thought about it, he'd been seeing in a bit more often lately.

"Dai-kun?"

Ruby jewels glanced up, surprise etched in his features along with a trace of red matching his eyes and hair.

"Eh?"

"What were you thinking?" Satoshi cocked his head, trying to convey that he honestly wanted to know and help. Concern wasn't the expression his face knew how to put on best, but for him he didn't care. Daisuke's mood was troubling to him.

Daisuke's gaze lingered for a moment on sapphire eyes before lowering with an almost apologetic swivel, "Nothing. Don't worry about it..." he then lifted his slender face up to the brilliant sky, "Maybe... maybe someday I'll tell you..."

"Why can't you tell me now? Ah- I mean... you can tell me when you want to..." the normally icy boy tried to hide the hurt he felt but knew he was failing. Still, if Daisuke didn't want to tell him, he wasn't going to push him. But the saddened expression on the younger boy's face worried him. What, or who, could be causing Daisuke worry? He could only wonder.

Daisuke bit his lip as he saw Satoshi's wounded expression, "It's... it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just... It's not the right time..." he paused, looking down, rounded lips parted in a perfect, minuscule 'o', "I don't want to hurt you..." he whispered.

"Daisuke... nothing you do could ever hurt me..." the taller boy said seriously, resisting an urge to hug him. Daisuke looked up, face melting into a brilliant smile, and though Satoshi couldn't shake off the ever-present feeling of hurt and concern, just having Daisuke smiling again relieved the whole scene.

The wing master hopped off the stone wall he'd been sitting on. Turning to Dark, he waved his hands in front of the kaitou's face.

"Dark, I'm guessing you and Krad will go off to do your own thing later, but are you going to stay with us for a while?"

"Oh, yeah sure," the older boy unwrapped his arms from the blonde's waist, nipping a pale ear lightly before straightening. Surprisingly, Krad leaned in to the nip in acknowledgement. The kaitou smiled warmly and shook his head before running his large hands through a sea of violet and finally answering, "I think if we separate though, we should meet at that restaurant over there at the end of the day..." they continued to settled the plans for the rest of the day before the tall kaitou finally rubbed his hands together, "And we're off!"

"So what do you guys want to get on first?' Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, there's no lines cause we're early," Dark added.

"I- I don't know," the blue haired Hikari backed a step, looking around in complete bafflement.

"Should we get on the big ones or the smaller ones?" Krad simplified the question.

"Big!"

"Small," Daisuke clamped his hand over Dark's wide mouth, "Cause if you've never been on a roller coaster, it'd be better to start small."

"Oh," the amethyst-eyed thief scratched his head.

"That works for me..." Satoshi mumbled, giving the large roller coasters an apprehensive glance.

"Ooh, is the big bad police commander afraid of a little kiddy ride? – OW!"

Satoshi removed his foot from Dark's face, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, maybe it was – OW!"

"Nothing did," the sapphire-eyed face continued coolly.

"You and Krad are good at controlling him," Daisuke sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, controlled like this," the kaitou graced them with both of his most polite fingers, grinning widely from behind Satoshi's boot.

"How about the Mind Bender?" the ruby-eyed kaitou-in-training took a peek at the map, "It's that one right there," he pointed towards a purple roller coaster to their right.

"It doesn't have any big loops," Dark complained.

"But it goes fast. 90 miles per hour," Krad defended and Dark's expression brightened.

"Ok, let's go!"

They walked resolutely to the line entrance on their right, across the large plaza like park entrance, stylishly furnished.

"I wanna go on the Plunge afterwards!" Dark began planning the day out loud, "Then we can go on a big roller coaster, then a water ride, then some game booths and then just walk around to scout the ladies, then get some goods, keyword 'get' and um... I'm hungry."

"Swallow your saliva."

"That's gross, Krad."

"No really, do it."

"You're sadistic, and mean and sexy. Did you know that?" The purple-haired boy all but jumped on Krad, who almost toppled over, regaining his balance at the last second with a leeway glare at the cause.

"Aren't you going to respond to that?"

"Screw you..." the blonde angel said dangerously.

"What time? Oh wait, we decided that last time," Dark retuned happily, ducking a punch from Krad.

"I'm going to incinerate you, then dip your ashes in oil and incinerate them again!"

Daisuke giggled, "They're a riot."

The cold boy next to him nodded, "They do keep things immensely interesting."

"You have a leaf in your hair," Satoshi said suddenly, leaning over to Daisuke so that his face was centimeters away from a blushing Daisuke's. The Hikari's eyes glanced downward, locking into Daisuke's for a second as he realized their sudden closeness and then blushed.

"Woooh! Go Satoshi, way to take the initiative, you dog!" Dark called out. Faster that if Daisuke had suddenly sprouted three heads, Satoshi was a full meter away, face so red you would have thought his face had been painted red.

"I doubt that was appreciated, Dark," the sun-eyed angel rolled his eyes, "He was only brushing away a leaf. Which by the way, is still there," seeing that the other Hikari was making no move to remove it, being too embarrassed, Krad sighed, throwing up his hands and gently removed it himself.

"You have to tell him sometime," he whispered to in Daisuke's ear in the same subtle motion. Daisuke blushed deeper, almost becoming the same shade as his hair and eyes.

"C'mon, poor creepy bastard, you really need to take lessons from me on how to woo the masses. And you take action, it's part of the seducement process. It really works; see how I have Krad begging me for more all the time. Uh... Wow, you and Krad glare almost the same way."

"And we hurt you just about the same too," the low growls came.

"Um, c'mon guys, I know Dark deserves a lot of things, but we don't want unnecessary bloodshed..." Daisuke sweatdropped, standing between the murderous Hikaris and Dark.

"Yeah, what the little guy said," the tall kaitou pouted, hiding mockingly behind Daisuke. Or maybe for real.

Krad shrugged, but Satoshi was still glaring daggers at the said thief, before finally rolling his eyes and sulking forward.

"Aw, Satoshi, he was just kidding. You know none of that is true," Daisuke grinned at the taller boy, wishing it was.

The embarrased college graduate looked at Daisuke for a moment, and couldn't help but smile back. There was no way he could refuse Daisuke's cheer, especially when he was begging him like that. Still, it always puzzled him to see a tinge of sadness in his smiles. It wasn't all sun and cheer. And that upset him for some reason.

"Ha, here we are, at the ride! There really is almost no line!"

"Wow, it's not like this all day, is it?" Krad looked around.

"No, it gets really crowded later on," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, and – hey, there's a chick!"

"I learned three new words to perfectly describe you," Krad drawled, "A philanderer, kleptomaniac, and capricious."

"You forgot incredibly handsome, which makes four words," Dark tsked at him, scouting the nearest girl, giving a charming smile, eyebrows raised suggestively. She blushed and turned to her friend, squealing.

"And that's how you woo the ladies, Satoshi," the kaitou grinned. Then he chucked his thumb in their directions, "And here they come, to gush over me."

The three girls came over, blushing and talking in hushed tones to themselves, and Dark flashed a disarming smile, "What do you ladies need?"

"Um, we wanted to know your names," she said, but they were speaking to Krad and Satoshi, completely ignoring Dark, who stared open-mouthed.

"Oh yeah, Dark, that's how you attract the ladies," the red-haired wing master besides him laughed.

"You can't talk, they aren't gushing over you either," the thief snapped. Then one of the girls caught sight of Daisuke.

"Ooooh! You're so cute!" squealed, running up to Daisuke and hugging him tightly, "What's your name?"

"Er, I think we have to go," Satoshi muttered, extracting himself from the other two girl's and stepping in between the other one and Daisuke, "He's not for the taking, sorry."

She pouted, "Aw, don't tell me you have first picks?"

The sea-haired boy gulped, "I never said that!"

Krad suddenly loomed above them, setting a fiery glare on all three of the girls, who whimpered and backed off, muttering disappointedly among themselves.

"Don't ever get another girl on me like that," he said as he turned to the sheepish and puzzled.

"They shouldn't have come to you, I'm clearly the better looking one, why, they paid more attention to Daisuke than me!"

"Maybe they figured out you were a jerk," Satoshi said snidely.

"Hey, that was harsh..."

"What happened to wooing the masses?" Daisuke poked Dark's side. The purple haired boy huffed and stuck his nose in the air.

"They clearly don't have good taste."

"Are you calling me fat?" Krad said with a wounded pout to everyone's surprise, and sudden laughter.

"Were... the heck... did you get that from?" Dark rolled on the ground, peals of laughter spilling from his lips, accompanied by the two younger alter egos.

Krad shrugged sheepishly, "Um, I just wanted to try that out?"

The bright amethyst-eyed phantom thief clapped Krad on the back, "You should do that more often.

"Hey look, it's our turn! There's still an empty seat on the roller coaster!" Dark yelled.

"Yeah, but one seat isn't enough for the four of us!" Daisuke told Dark.

"It's enough for Krad and me. C'mon, hurry before the ride leaves!" the reckless boy pulled on the angel's hand, past the still-open gates that separated the actual ride from the lines, diving to get in the seat, but then the safety bar closed over his stomach, trapping him one foot on the concrete and the other on the carts.

"Ahh! I'm stuck! Help Krad!" he cried, wriggling as the ride began to move.

The said blonde demon rolled his eyes and pulled Dark harshly, releasing him with a painful yelp just as the ride began to move forward.

Daisuke and Satoshi watched from the other side of the safety gates that had already closed to keep people from getting too close to the ride with sweatdrops on their heads, torn between laughing and sighing heavily, "Those two..."

"Oh great, now we're stuck in front of the gates..." Krad glared at his friend. Everyone was looking at them, as they stood out, being estranged as they were in 'no man's land', the equivalent of standing past the yellow warning line as you waited for the subway.

"They'll open it back up for us..." Dark reassured him holding his hands up in defense, mindful of the veins bulging on the blonde's head.

Sure enough, with an exasperated glare, the old man working the ride's controls opened the gate back up for Krad and Dark to slip back into the line.

"You two are so silly..." a girl in another line giggled.

"Only for you," Dark returned smoothly. He turned to Krad, "There's a lot of old people here. Hey, let's count how many bald old people there are!"

Satoshi shook his head, listening to the steadily rising count, only in Dark's voice, and then it was abruptly muffled and the police commander only had to guess how ice demon had managed to shut him up this time.

"_Now_ it's our turn," Satoshi stated, following Daisuke into the seat, Krad and Dark in the one behind them. Clicking the metal safety bar over them, Daisuke looked at Satoshi.

"This is great, are you scared?"

Satoshi scoffed, "No."

"I bet you are, creepy bastard," the blue-eyed boy swatted uselessly behind him at Dark's head, "What about you, Krad?"

"Of a silly ride that goes fast enough to singe your eyes out and compresses your body to the ground with enough strength to flatten a box of lead, and twists and turn violently, making you feel like emptying your entire digestive system into their air, and turning upside down at the risk of falling if it wasn't for those major inertia forces formerly mentioned above therein giving you a feeling something like a hangover, on which numerous if rare people have died by getting their heads hacked off by a stray branch or fallen because of a technicality?"

Satoshi gulped.

"Of course I'm not scared," Krad continued, nonchalantly, "In fact, I'm looking forward to a certain _someone_ becoming the next casualty."

"I wonder who?" Dark murmured, then his eyes widened, "No! You can't do that to your own Satoshi!"

The other three groaned. Then the ride jolted forward, and Satoshi's grip convulsively tightened on the bar. The young wing master's eye caught the motion, and without saying anything more towards the subject, placed his hand on Satoshi's, who felt a blush rise in his face.

"It's really unnerving the first time, but it's fun," he smiled brightly and Satoshi stared at him for a second before swallowing.

"It better be or else you're paying me back for my ticket," he said, smiling slightly.

"Oh crap..." Krad muttered as the roller coaster began speeding up. Dark gave him an amused look and whispered something in his ear, as well as giving it a sensual nip, "Oh crap," the angel repeated.

"Cowabunga ladies!"

* * *

**That actually did happen to me and my friend (-Cough- Anna -cough-) when we went to Six Flags. It was the funniest thing/ the ladies had to reopen the gate cause we took too long to get on the ride, so the bar closed on me, and I was stuck! It was hilarious. The lady was like 'you two are so silly' . We took it as a compliment. Even if it wasn't. **

**Yikes... I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as humorous as the last, but I hope at least the fluffl potential was appreciated. The next chapter will be better, I swear. I just have the whole big ending and stuff planned out, so I have to figure out a middle before I get to the fluffy end! **

****

**REVIEWER COMMENTS:**

**MissAnnaBanana: Oh Gods. What to say to you. I hope you recognized our little incident on... oh shoot, which ride was it again? The Cyclone? that was the funniest thing. You had the longest comment! And yay for anna, I'll let you make out with Dark in a rollercoaster. Or well, maybe not in the roller coaster... hehehe. Krad's taken that spot. In any case... idiot. You suck. You actually reviewed first! yup, it's a record. YOU HAVE MY FIRST DNAngel book! And my sister's Backstreet Boys CD, and... my pencil sharpener. Give em back. Oooh, come to the Parkview Game! And the Orchestra Tailgate party! I invite you... wait you already kew that... scratch that. Anyway, see ya ILLUZER! **

**Xinuyuki: Glad you thought so. I hope you can forgive the crappiness of this filler chapter... ugh, as before mentioned, i have a great ending planned out, just have to get there first. **

**Lil Empress of the Heartless... do I really have to go on? jk: Aw, sry but you were acutally the third reviewer -winces from bubble popping sound- But still, Im so glad you like the Satoshi part. I got that a lot. it was a brilliant stroke of genius! Krad: pokes needle at inflated head- Don't get an overinflated head, we have enough with Dark around. Dark: I am the greatest phantom thief the world has ever known! **

**Rebecca Lyn: Yup, total chaos. It's getting to that. That's what Anna and I thought when we were at Six Flags, and we imagined what it would be like if Dark and Krad were there... the whole Park fell in front of our eyes. I have plenty of Chaos for them to cause... ehehe. Keep your hopes up! **

**Cheza Arosukir: I think i responded to you in a review, but I've only read up to book 3 of the series in the US but I've read so many fanfics, I know half the story line by now. No one's actually gay in the manga, cept maybe Krad. But there's lots of little bitty hints, and that's what we base them being gay on. And c'mon, we don't care about the girls! It's all Satoshi/DAisuke Krad/Dark action baby! And yeah, krad's Satoshi's alter ego. Anyway... any more questions will be freely answered. **

**Dragoneyes:  Thanks for your complements, and I hope you likes this chapter as well, I promise it'll get better. Dark: Promises promises, you promised me I'd get to go with Krad and -Krad clamps hands over his mouth- Krad: that's confidential information. **

**DDR-Loser: Thanks, hope you liked this chapter. **

**Aner Keram: -Sips from bowl of Ramen- wow, I didn't even think that hard about the relationships with each other, but now I am, and so I'll be working on that. A lot. It won;t be always Dark with Krad and Satoshi with Daisuke,I'll swap them around every once in a while to develop character relationships better. You'll like it. Well, I think. **

**Kittengrl39: Krad calls Daisuke 'Wing Master' still not too sure why... And kaitou I think means thief or something. Am not too sure about that one either, but they use them a lot in the manga. Yup, Long live SHOUNEN-AI!!! **

**Amethyst Wolf Dragon: Thanks. I'll try to update faster.. grrr, I am swamped. **

**TheAlmightyIshizu-Isis: Thanks, I really do try to updte faster, but there are issues at hand... **

**WestKitsune: -catches you before you float into above the stratosphere- Thanks! I try to make it kawai. Fluff rules! **

**Fallentenshi128: Thanks for lurving it. **

**Hakudoshi-chan: yeah, I tried my best to make it cute, but it'll get even cuter as it goes on. I have TONS of fluff planned for this little fic... **

**Seena 58: This kind of fic? What kind of fic? I'm glad you like it anyhow, I am trying to do something good with this thing beyond jsut humor, but I don't wanna drop the big angst anchor like with my other fics. Funny, I when I first started writing, I though my major point woudl have been complicated plots and characters, and humor, maybe seriousness and some romance, but not angst or fluff. And as it happens, those two are my best subject. Along with romance, and sometimes humor and horror. ... Bet you didn't need to know that, but I felt like talking.**

**Thanks a lot for your reviews! **

****


	3. Roller Coaster

**I wasn't able to update sooner, cause I had the biggest writer's block, and my computer currently lacks interent, so I'm doing it form my school's computer (shh, don't tell) lol. I can't write responses though, so I'm sry. If I'm able to reupdate this chapter, I'll add responses. **

* * *

**_DNAmusement Park_**

* * *

It was like the world was hanging on the delicate wings of a butterfly, which the gentlest flutter of the wind could topple, Krad Hikari mused, watching the world below from atop the green and yellow roller coaster ride they were now awaiting the plummet from. The wind scattered his glowing golden hair aside, as he looked on interestingly across the amusement park he, Dark, Satoshi and Daisuke were visiting that day.

"You know they take pictures of you on this ride?" Dark Mousy commented casually giving the sun-eyed demon a laughing smirk, the constant mischief shining in his eyes, a permanent highlight to his unavoidable charm, "So stay frosty."

"Frosty?" Krad snorted.

"Frosty," the kaitou affirmed with a grin.

"Oh, and careful to keep your hair out of the way, you wouldn't want to end up like 'them'," almost yelped and hugged his long golden braid closer to him. He'd heard about 'them' the night before- a horrifying tale, even to Krad, who never let anything get to him. Unfortunate people who'd died on these rides because they had stood up or leaned to far over, and a tree branch had whacked them out of their seats into their deaths. Or because their hair had gotten caught in the machinery, and their heads pulled off. He did not want that happening to him.

Dark was enjoying himself thoroughly. Not only was he with Krad, and that brought him immense pleasure no matter how you looked at it, but he was also with Daisuke and Satoshi, not that they didn't spend enough time together, on the contrary, they were a famous foursome, but it was also that they were at the Carnival, park, whatever you wanted to call it, and he was feeling the rush of his life.

He was looking forward to having a straight talk with Satoshi, about a very important subject, and spending some quality time with Daisuke, and maybe something with Krad- and despite himself, he blushed, looking away lest the taller boy saw the scarlet tinge on his face. The kaitou was fervently hoping for a chance to show Krad some of his heartfelt affection, discarding all the silly rues and tricks, the false cover.

In any case, he'd get to that later on, right now he was eagerly awaiting to see the Hikari's reaction to their first roller coaster ride. He'd laugh so hard if Krad got scared or threw up... he was sure that his horrifying tale about 'them' had gotten to the fair-haired young man by the way he'd acted protective of his hair.

Ahead of them, Daisuke Niwa smiled happily. The youngest of the four, but often times the most insightful, and as an aspiring artist, his vantage point over the rushing, colorful, lively amusement park beneath him gave him a spark of inspiration that made him feel electrified with the possibilities of a new painting. He breathed in a gulp of fresh, clear air, in anticipation at the upcoming fall of the ride.

Besides him, blue hair hanging over his eyes, mouth firmly pressed into a thin line, Satoshi Hikari wasn't having the best time, unlike the other three high-school boys around him. He let in a thin sliver of a wavering breath through the constricting passages of his lungs, his body very clearly protesting and dreading his choice to ride the really, really, tall and fast roller-coaster. The blue-haired commander ducked low against the seat's safety bar, the cool metal calming him almost insignificantly.

Yes, Satoshi Hiwatari-Hikari- was afraid of heights. And going 90 miles-per-hour didn't help that fact at all. He, who was a police commander and had been unfazed at seeing dead bodies at crime scenes in all sorts of gruesome examples of death, who had been shot, gone through many camps of self-defense, were some of their survival exercises comprised staying in the woods for a week alone, and dodging flying trajectories, and who normally displayed nerves of steel, was afraid of a roller-coaster ride.

"It's not that bad, you know, it's only scary at first, after a while you get used to it and it's fun..." the fire-headed boy next to him smiled lightly in amusement, and tried to console him by patting his back softly and running his fingers lightly over his shoulders in a comforting fashion. Satoshi began to let out a feathery sigh at the touch, but then decided that it'd be better for the sake of keeping his breakfast if he kept his mouth firmly closed.

And then the ride lurched forward and began a gravity-defying plummet to the ground.

Satoshi's hands flew, one to his mouth, the other to his stomach, as he felt it practically ram against the sides of his abdomen and swing upward as his whole body was slung forcefully against the back of the seat with enough strength to make him feel as if he was going to fly out from the seat.

Then a cheerful, child-like laugh reached his ears, and he slid his eyes open just enough to see Daisuke's laughing face as he squealed, hands tight on the bar. It was funny, he thought, how little Daisuke had changed in the three years he'd known him. Sure, he'd grown taller, and matured a lot, but he was still cheerful and tenacious, and though he had filled out his old wimpy frame quite a bit and become considerably less clumsy he still had bouts of klutziness, and the kindness in his heart had only grown. It was incredible how easily Daisuke's laugh could cheer him.

Behind them, Krad uttered a short yelp and unconsciously clung to Dark, grabbing his shirt tightly, who did the same to him, so that they were both grabbing onto each other, violet morphing into gold as the roller coaster reached its climax speed of 90 miles per hour.

The ride was simple enough, fast but with no inverted loops, just a numerous amount of high-speed unexpected turns, slamming them into the sides, and queasy jolts up and down hills, colors flying by with unexpected clarity, the wind rushing by, making their eyes squint as the once calm breeze buffeted them harshly.

Dark smiled, giving a short glance to the taller blonde now pressing tightly into his side. He knew that as soon as Krad became accustomed to the ride, he would let go. It was strange to think of it so bluntly, considering how hard Dark tried to conceal it and avoid the subject, but he'd regret when the flaxen-haired angel would remove his current hold on the thief. Krad was sometimes very cynical, he didn't believe in straight-from-the-heart gestures, acts without a personal purpose or gain. He didn't believe in selfless love. Somehow, someday, Dark would show him differently, that he could do something out of pure generosity, that there was kindness without personal gain behind the act. That there was love without lust. He knew he hadn't done a good job of showing him otherwise, but he would, sometime. It was odd though, because despite him being cynical with every one else, with Dark he was overly trusting. Too much sometimes... Once again throwing the subject into the back of his mind, under playful jibes and false-sounding comments and gestures, he concentrated all his attention on the current ride.

Krad was completely aware of his proximity with Dark. It wasn't anything new, since they been in positions more intimate than this, but the circumstance made it different, more intimate in an emotional way than any of their physical contact when they shared friendly kisses did. Right now, it was more of Krad depending on Dark for support, a rare situation in itself since the golden-eyed acted strong, being as prideful as he was, and that obviously did not include running to anyone for help, even someone as close to him as Dark.

It was ironically funny, he thought, because there was a strange distance between them as well as a closeness that many people didn't have with each other. The kisses they'd shared had been shared out of lust. Nothing more. It was like a temporary love, forgotten the next morning, nothing permanent about it, despite the strong feelings the night before. And that fact ached inside sometimes, in the night, during their rare solitude from each other. The blonde wondered more times than he'd dared admit if it was wrong to want there to be real feelings in their relationship. But that wasn't possible, after all, the only reason Dark ever did anything with him was to satisfy his own desire. There was no way he'd want anything to do with Krad out of _love_. And vice-versa. Love was a delusion, Krad told himself firmly. That was just the way it was.

But a sudden pull to the side as the roller coaster dove down again and took a sharp left rammed him back into Dark, and the angel couldn't help the light blush that swept across his face at the lean, hard chest beneath him.

"Sorry," he muttered softly. Above the din caused by the wind and jolting metal cart, Dark didn't hear, and only screamed louder in delight.

"Is it almost over...?" the blue-haired Hikari managed to whimper softly to the smaller boy besides him.

"Yes," Daisuke smiled sympathetically, continuing his gentle stroking of Satoshi's back, all the while enjoying the ride as only he could. As it was, the ride was beginning to slow down, and as the seconds passed, it slowed to a complete stop.

Dark looked down at himself, noticing that Krad still had a strong hold on him, and fought to hide a softened smile as he poked Krad and said, "You know, if you were that scared we could have not gone."

"I was not scared!" the blonde said defensively, falling for Dark's prod. He had been a bit at first, but it wasn't scary any longer.

"Then why haven't you let go yet?" At that, Dark was blessed, in his eyes, with the deepest blush he'd seen on Krad's pretty face since the first time Dark had kissed him. He immediately let go.

"Because I forgot I was holding on to you," the minutely taller boy said stiffly, composure regained.

"Um, guys, Satoshi isn't looking too well..." Daisuke interrupted as they disembarked, holding the taller boy carefully. Satoshi's face had taken on a sickly green tinge, his body swaying dangerously, arms wrapped around his stomach, mouth firmly closed.

"I think he's going to throw up, Dai-chan. You might wanna shove him to that trashcan over there-"Dark pointed, grinning widely. Satoshi would have glared at Dark had his attention not been diverted by the twisting of his stomach.

The ruby-haired boy obliged, leading the nauseated-looking police commander to spend a few minutes in close acquaintance with the trashcan.

"Maybe we shouldn't have given him breakfast," Krad mused, unfazed by it all, as usual, as Dark laughed, a mix between sympathy and pure mirth. Daisuke fretted to the side, respectfully turned away as he fiddled with his fingers and bit his lip.

"He's fine, Daisuke-kun," the ice angel grinned lightly, "I had no idea he was scared of roller-coasters."

"How would you if you've never been on one?" Dark grinned impishly.

"True."

"Are you alright now?" the younger boy rubbed Satoshi's back as he straightened, sapphire eyes clouded, wiping the corner of his mouth lightly.

"I-I'm fine now..." he muttered barely audibly, "Just don't make me ride another one..."

"Of course not!" Daisuke said softly, and Satoshi was surprised at the large amount of concern whirling inside the liquid amber of his eyes. Always for him. The first time he'd ever looked deeply into those molten eyes of ruby lava they'd been softened by the winds of concern.

"Let's stop and get some drinks," Krad suggested, taking Dark by the arm and pulling him away, "We'll be sitting there," he pointed to a food stand and the surrounding tables, "Come when you feel up to it."

"Yeah..." Satoshi muttered back, hanging limply onto a wooden rail. He caught the ruby-haired wing master's still-concerned look and grinned as well as he could muster at the moment with his stomach feeling like a squeezed-out bag, "I'm fine. I just need a second..."

"Oh, right," the younger boy grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about worrying so much..."

The light-haired commander shook his head slowly, turning away slightly, "No... I... kinda like it when you worry about me."

He quieted, leaving Daisuke to ponder over his words, smiling inwardly at them, before he turned back to find the smaller boy staring deeply at his eyes.

"What?"

"Your eyes... they change color..." the jewel-eyed boy murmured with fascination, "I've noticed it before."

"They do?"

"Aa," he proceeded to sit next to Satoshi, his gaze alternating between the multicolored-balloon-studded sky and Satoshi's own pools of reflecting sapphires, "Like, When you're hurt, or sick... they get this glazed look. And when you're angry they're dark blue, and..." his clear voice lowered, as did his gaze, his eyes glazing just the barest hint, "When you're really depressed, they turn this dull, almost grayish blue... and you have this dead look... and it scares me..."

Satoshi was shocked at the admitted whisper for a moment, before daring to ask, "Why?"

The small wing master sighed, "Because I'm afraid you'll fall into it, and go away... and not come back," his face turned away, knowing that he was reaching a sensitive topic, "You don't say much about it, but I know you've had it rough in your childhood, and you see a lot of things with your job and all..." he would know, thought Satoshi, because Daisuke was the first one he had ever revealed the pain seeing all sorts of horrible crimes committed caused him, "And I know that sometimes it hurts you, and you've thought about giving up... that's when their color is dullest..."

The sea-haired boy took Daisuke's chin, turning it towards him, "I did," he admitted, "I used to think about giving up. But not lately. Not since I have Dark, and Krad... and definitely not now that I have you..."

Daisuke stared openly at him, wonder and happiness registering deep in his fiery-red orbs, and then he grinned suddenly, his hand reaching up to linger over Satoshi's eyes, "They're prettiest when you're happy, because your eyes turn bright, clear, and shiny, like a real sapphire. I like them like that," his lithe body leaned over, sinking into Satoshi's as he hugged him, "I hope they're always like that..."

"As long as yours are, I think I'll be alright," the taller boy said softly, finally withdrawing from Daisuke's thin arms, "I've always said you have ruby eyes."

"Yeah," Daisuke agreed happily.

"I've only rarely seen them glazed... never dark, and... only once dead... But..." he paused, wondering if he should continue, "I think, I've been seeing them dull more often lately... you've been kind of down... _moody_ as of late..." silence, "You know what I'm talking about," he added in a huff as Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied, smiling to cover it up, but nonetheless, fire eyes lost their spirit and turned away, regretting having to cover up the truth from his best friend.

"Yes you do!" for once, Satoshi was losing his cool. He didn't want Daisuke to deny it, and it was getting harder for him to deny to himself that Daisuke's refusal to share what was wrong was hurting him.

"Look, you know how earlier you asked me what was wrong? It's the same thing, but I can't tell you what it is..."

Satoshi was about to refute it, to tell Daisuke that he could tell him _any_thing, no matter what, but the distress and confusion apparent in his face stopped him in his tracks. In a way, it only made him more determined to find out what was wrong with Daisuke, but another part told him that was a warning sign, and he needed to step back. Both were for Daisuke's sake, so which one was he to listen to?

"Alright... but do you promise to tell me soon?" he had to contend himself with that.

"Yes," the smaller boy assured him with an empathetic nod, "Very."

"I don't like seeing you like that..." Satoshi said softly.

_If only you knew why I'm like this..._ Daisuke thought sadly, wondering why he couldn't muster up the courage to tell Satoshi his feelings, why he was so hesitant... but hadn't he been asking for a sign that maybe Satoshi thought something more about him? This was probably about as clear as Satoshi could get. Maybe he should simply take the least and admit himself to Satoshi...

In any case, he needed to be more careful around Satoshi, he didn't want the tall lean-framed commander to worry about him, or realize what was going on with Daisuke.

"Why don't we go find Dark and Krad..." he muttered, for once the evasive one.

OoO

"What's taking them so long?" Krad muttered, sipping his sprite absently.

"Probably taking advantage that we're not there to majorly make-out. I think they've been hiding their relationship from us!" Dark responded, coke slurped up noisily.

"They wouldn't do that..." the angel looked off, trying to see if he could catch sight of their younger alter-egos.

"They might actually be taking a step forward in their relationship. You know it's going to be Daisuke who's going to make the first move."

"You'd be surprised, Satoshi can be quite possessive too."

"No, that's you."

There was a moment of silence before Dark noticed that Krad's sunlit, intense gaze was suddenly focused on him.

"What about _our_ relationship?"

"What about it?" Dark said nonchalantly, sipping his coke to hide as his heart skipped a beat.

"Erm... well, where is it going?" the icy-demon asked suddenly sheepish, a barely perceptible blush tinting his face.

"Wherever you want it to," the amethyst-haired kaitou leaned over earnestly, surprised that the angel was actually being something other than cynical- here was where the trusting part of his character came in. Krad looked at him wonderingly for a moment, fighting inside himself whether to doubt or trust the shorter boy's words. The logical side of him told him to refuse them, but he could never openly reject Dark, there was something that kept him chained hands and feet to the bright amethyst-eyed boy.

"What does that mean?" he asked, sounding suspicious and hopeful and trusting all at once.

"I said wherever..." Dark's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed Krad softly, drawing the breath out of the yielding blonde steadily, tasting and breathing that sharp, cool essence that was only of the blonde, distracting him as he expertly and unnoticeably unscrewed the cap off his drink. Breaking the kiss off, he drank in the sight of Krad's flushed face, his breath panting just the barest.

"You're too trusting of me... why?" he whispered.

"I... I don't know," Krad murmured honestly, not caring about anything for the moment, his mind focused entirely on the burning feeling that tingled on his lips, but wondering _why_ was it that he trusted Dark like no one else?

Dark gave an apologetic look to the ice-angel, which was received with a raised eyebrow and bafflement, but he couldn't resist. Right now just wasn't the right time for him to go around exposing his soft underbelly- aka his feelings.

So he threw the coke straight into that beautiful face.

OoO

"Uh oh, I think it's about time we got back..." Daisuke muttered sweatdroping as they both heard an outraged snarl and a sudden yelp.

"They don't waste a minute..." Satoshi muttered as they came onto the scene of one Dark Mousy being severely strangled by another Krad Hikari. The thief's face had turned a becoming shade of purple to match his hair. And the cause of the sudden suffocation torture? The brown, wet, large stains dripping from the demonic angel's clothes, hair and face, marring once perfect features.

"Aw, c'mon..." Dark tried to grin through the obvious pain of the large hands around his neck, "You look sexy dripping wet."

"With a sticky, dirty carbonated _drink_!" Krad growled dangerously.

The kaitou caught sight of Daisuke and Satoshi and signaled to Krad, "Neat Freak's gone crazy! Help me!"

"I have not, and they will not!"

"Sorry Dark, he's older," Daisuke laughed.

"Plus he's more dangerous," Satoshi gave the pleading thief a mischievous smirk, "And I think you deserve that, given the evidence and all."

"Meanies..." he chocked out in response. Finally, Krad let go, dumping the limp body at his feet.

"You better have learned your lesson!"

"Yes Ma'am..."

Daisuke and Satoshi just laughed, while Krad pouted and began treading his fingers through his now sticky, muddled hair. They all knew about his personal pet peeve- dirt or messiness. Accordingly, his room was the epitome of cleanliness, his work and personal belongings at home and school undeniably and perfectly clean and organized. Hence often dubbed the neat freak.

"Daaark!" he whined uncharacteristically, "Now I'm all sticky, and dirty!"

The dark-haired kaitou giggled hysterically, well aware of Krad's aversion to being, and loving the incident all the more because of it, sidling up to Krad and licking his face, pink lapping playfully and tenderly over the pale face, "You taste good," he ducked as the angel threatened to hit him.

"I'm dirty!" Krad growled.

"Chill, believe it or not, I was planning on doing something like this from the beginning," Dark winked.

"I believe it."

"So I brought you an extra shirt. White too," finished the kaitou, unbuttoning his black shirt, revealing a white one underneath, "So you can wear it."

"What do I do with the old one?" Krad said, taking of his sticky and wet once-white shirt off, pale muscles shifting as he removed it and discarded it on the table. Nearby, a girl squealed. Dark took off the replacement white shirt, tanned lean muscles stretching leisurely and purposely as a group of girls walked by, practically fainting at the sight of the two bare-chested teenage boys- good-looking muscled ones too!

"Shove it down Satoshi's back?"

"In your dreams, pervert," responded the former Hikari coolly.

"Whatever," Dark grinned, winking at the passing ladies. He thought he saw one actually fall in a faint, but was too busy admiring Krad's tall body, milk-pale skin glistening lightly with the remainders of the soft drink. Gorgeous. Krad's gaze too, lingered on Dark's frame for a moment, but he wasn't really the type to stare, even at Dark. It wasn't as if he didn't have plenty of chances anyway since they had physical education together.

"Do you guys work out a lot?" Daisuke asked idly.

"Yup, what do you think we go to the gym for? We're not thin little sticks like you," the merry-eyed kaitou grinned at the younger boy, showing he was only kidding, as he buttoned up his black shirt once again, flipping the collar to its right place.

"I have enough with Mom's training... and I am not wimpy."

_Definitely not_, Satoshi thought. It was just that Daisuke wasn't always showing off his muscles to other people. The only times Satoshi had seen him without his shirt was during physical education of course, and whenever they had to change in front of each other when they spent the night at each other's or something similar. He was actually a lot more muscled than anyone would have thought considering the way he looked on the outside.

"Did you get us drinks?" Daisuke asked, sitting down at the table as a fully-dressed Krad gathered napkins to blot at his hair and clothes, meticulously trying to cover every spot to rid himself of the coke stains. Dark waved his hand towards the table.

"Yeah. The Cherry Coke there is yours Dai-chan. And Krad got you Ginger Ale, creep."

"Hn."

"Antisocial much?" Dark grinned.

"Only at you," Satoshi flashed a small smirk back.

Daisuke smiled too. He remembered how things were a long time ago, when Dark and Satoshi couldn't get along at all, until Krad came along... Which all led back to when Daisuke and Satoshi first became friends, before Krad or Dark had come...

"_Satoshi Hiwatari... is he not here today?" the teacher called out, looking around the classroom._

"_No, I didn't see him come to school today either!" a blonde girl said, and Daisuke sweatdropped, knowing her to be one of the police commander's stalker-like posse who waited for him every morning as he walked to school. _

"_Hm, well that's strange. I need someone to take his work to him today..." she looked straight at Daisuke, "Would you mind taking this to him?" _

"_Who, me?" the short boy stuttered, surprised. _

"_Yes," the teacher smiled and Daisuke had nothing more to do than nod. He barely knew Satoshi, the only reason he even knew where they blue haired boy lived was because Takeshi had once brought him along when writing an article near Satoshi's apartment and they'd seen him walking home. _

_So, sighing, he picked up the stack of homework and papers and placed them in his bookbag. _

_OoO_

_Knocking softly on the door, the red-haired kaitou-in-training double checked the silver name plaque. 'Hiwatari Satoshi' read in black letters and Daisuke waited patiently for the door to be answered. He looked around the empty, solitary hall, no ornaments or paintings, only gray walls and white lights. _

_When nothing happened, Daisuke began to knock again harder, then wondered, if he was sick, then there was a possibility that he couldn't get out of bed. But wouldn't his parents...? Then Daisuke remembered. Satoshi didn't live with his father, he knew because he'd read about Commissioner Hiwatari in the papers and knew he lived somewhere else, and he knew that Mr. Hiwatari wasn't married either... so... did Satoshi not have a mother either? _

_It was shocking to realize that all this time, since who knew how long, Satoshi had been living alone. It was even more shocking to Daisuke, because even if his father wasn't there all the time, his mom was always there..._

_Now determined to check on the sapphire-eyed boy whether he answered the door or not, Daisuke checked the lock system- a computerized SL45- and dug into his pocket , slipping out a thin coil of wire and inserting it behind the corner of the card slot. This was some nice security system, he thought idly, pressing a couple buttons as he forced the wire deeper into card slot until a mechanical beep sounded and the lock clicked open._

_Opening the door quietly, he slipped inside blinking at the blinding whiteness and sterility of the small living room. A soft clutter was heard as he set his bag down on the table and walked around, searching for any sign of the sea-haired boy. The apartment was immaculate, almost depressingly so, so bare it was almost as if it wasn't lived in at all. _

_Finally, Daisuke caught a low moan coming from behind a closed door and walked up to it, hesitating a second before opening it._

"_Satoshi...?" _

_This room was as bare as the others, off-white curtains completely closed over the window, the only items in the room a discarded shirt at the foot of the bed, glasses, an alarm clock and a bottle of aspirin. The room was cold, and almost eerily clean- that same sterility that pervaded across the whole apartment. How could Satoshi live in such a dreary place?_

_The moan had come from the body in the bed, thin covers rumpled messily around the thrashing, shivering body, soaked with sweat, shallow breathing sounding harshly throughout the otherwise quiet stillness of the room. Daisuke stopped for a split second, amazed at the condition his classmate was in. _

_Kneeling at his side, he placed his hand on the pale police commander's face, frowning deeply at the heat radiating from it. Under the cool touch, Satoshi shivered more violently, groaning heavily as he cracked one glazed, dull gray eye. There was a pause, then-_

"_Who...?" there was a current of alarm in his voice, his head lifting up weakly. _

"_Er, it's Daisuke, Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke stuttered tried to be as comforting as he could, patting Satoshi's hand awkwardly. _

"_Niwa...?" he whispered faintly, confusion etched in his voice. _

"_Hiwatari-kun... um, I came to bring your work, but you're really sick so..." the wing master stopped as Satoshi's eyes closed, his head lolling to the side, whimpering softly to himself as his lean but sickly body trembled fiercely again._

"_So I'm going to take care of you," Daisuke finished softly. _

* * *

**Well... I knwo this didn't have as much comedy as the last two chapters, but comedy isn't my forte, hehe. The next chapter's going to be iteresting, that's all I'm saying, and fluff lovers will love it. SO i'ts ok. But i have to go, so bye! **


End file.
